The Love story Of Hope and Courage
by darkcat112
Summary: this is a love story between Tk and Tai. in it they are both gay and have amazing nasty sex together. think closly on the title.


**The Love Story of Hope and Courage **

--(this story is meant for only mature readers, contain mostly of sex and nudity)--

It was like any other day for the digidestined after they defeated the evil Cocomon. it was about one year after that when Tk's parents and Matt went out of town to visit Matts future college that he really wanted to go for along time. Tk didnt want to go because he had alot of homework and had to study for a big test. so he had to stay at the Kamai's(Tai and Kari). But, only Tai was home because Kari and his parents went to visit their sick grandmother in Tokyo. So the two boys were left alone at Tai's house for the entire weekend, alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Tai, whats up?" said Tk.

"yo Tk, looks like its just you and me with the whole house to ourselves. i rented some cool games to play on my Xbox"

"thats awsome"said Tk " but it would of been cool if Kari was here"

"Ohh you dont need her, you got me" said tai with a sexy voice.

Tk smirked his face cause he didnt understand what Tai meant by that. "ok? So i guess im gonna sleep in the guest room tonight huh?"

"No way, were buds, you be bunking with me" said Tai.

"In the same bed?" Asked Tk.

"Yeah of course, were like brothers" he said.

"ok thats cool."

**Tk's P.O.V**

so after a few hours of video games and junk food it was about 11'0'clock. Tk decided to go to bed, he brushed his teeth and after he took a long pee. Sssssssssssssssssssss. it was very long. after he was about to finished, he saw Tai looking at him from the mirror. Tk turned around and saw him running away back to playing games. Tk didnt do or say anything about it, in fact it kind of amused him and made him feel good about himself. so Tk went to bed and and as always he slepted in his boxers. almost imediatly he fell asleep.

**Tai's P.O.V**

Tai Turned off the tv and walked to his room. he saw Tk's body lying on the bed. He walked a little closer and sat on the bed. Tai ran his fingers through Tks hair and touched his body like it was a soft pillow of love.

"Tk, wake up"

"what, Tai whats wrong?" said Tk.

"nothing" said Tai. he turned down and kissed Tk on the lips. the Kiss then turned from a little kiss to tounge. they both enjoyed it, Tai then took of his shirt and pants. both of them were laying on the bed making out in their underwear.but to tai's surprise,Tk was wearing a velvet cheetah under wear from Victoria Secret

"I just love a man in womens underwear." said Tai.

then he bit Tk underwear off.when the underwear were off he started to sucking on Tk hard acking cock.while sucking on it Tai start to move the cock up and down. tai tasted the gross things comming out of his dick, it was good he said. Tai's slober got everywhere.

**Tk's P.O.V**

Finally it was Tk turn,he sat up and push Tai down and pull down his underwear and did the same to tai. "ohh yeah" said tai "dont stop" he said. This was the first time Tk ever had great sex. Tai then got bored and turned Tk over and struggled to stick his large hard penis into Tk's soft butt.

"ah ah haah aahh" Tk moaned as the both of them moved up and down." harder, harder"

"ohh god, this feels so good" tai moaned," ah ah ah ahh"

Tk was getting really into it" Tai Tell me you love me" he said" ahh, ahh, tell me you love me"

Tai felt strange yet pleasured at the same time"ah ah ohh, ah . i love you Tk," he said softly. then louder" I Love you Tk, god i love you. you make me feel so good"

Afterwards, they all got tired and just kiss each other and lick each other all over their bodies. then the both layed on the bed laying oppositly with tai's head on the Left and Tk's on the right. Then they both began to suck on each others cocks all at once.Tai sucked on tk's dick while Tk did the same for him.they did it harder and harder.both of them felt so good. They both liked it alot. it went on for about 10 more minutes. Tk' liked to watch Tai suck on things. Both of them naked on the bed was a beautiful sight thought Tk, if only he had a video camera.

Then out of the sudden mimi walked into Tai's room..

"Tai are you here?" said Mimi" is Kari's jachet i leant her...........OH MY GOD!! TK???!!"

To Be continued


End file.
